The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program that are capable of improving a frame rate (or field rate) while maintaining a natural movement of an object on an image, for example.
There is, for example, frame interpolation processing for interpolating a new frame into a moving image including a plurality of frames (or fields) and improving a frame rate (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-288681, for example).
In the frame interpolation processing, for example, a motion vector representing a movement of an object on a second frame with respect to an object on a first frame is detected among frames constituting the moving image. It should be noted that the second frame represents a next frame following the first frame.
Moreover, in the frame interpolation processing, as shown in FIG. 1, an intermediate position P((x1+x2)/2,yc) between a position P(x1,yc) of the object on the first frame and a position P(x2,yc) of the object on the second frame is calculated based on the detected motion vector.
Then, a frame displaying an object at the calculated intermediate position P((x1+x2)/2,yc) is interpolated between the first frame and the second frame as an interpolation frame, thereby improving the frame rate.
It should be noted that the interpolation frame displaying the object at an intermediate position P((x2+x3)/2,yc) is interpolated between the second frame and a third frame representing the next frame following the second frame. In this case, the intermediate position P((x2+x3)/2,yc) represents the intermediate position between the position P(x2,yc) of the object on the second frame and a position P(x3,yc) of the object on the third frame.
Furthermore, the interpolation frame displaying the object at an intermediate position P((x3+x4)/2,yc) is interpolated between the third frame and a fourth frame representing the next frame following the third frame. In this case, the intermediate position P((x3+x4)/2,yc) represents the intermediate position between the position P(x3,yc) of the object on the third frame and a position P(x4,yc) of the object on the fourth frame.